Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Rainbow
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: There was a prophecy passed by the ancients : "At the crossroad of the endless roads , demon will soon leave the abyss. A king without a crown will save the kings of the destroyed cities. And the fellowship of the seven light will shine through pain with dazzling strength to defeat the evil darkness. And what was lost, will be again. " LuciaxKaito, HanonxNagisa, RinaXMasashiro.
1. Disaster of the sea

Author : magic-heart.1220.

Rating : T for death and violence

Status : On-going

Disclaimer : MMPPP and MMPPP Pure is not mine because if they were mine, there would have been a third season!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1 : Disaster of the sea

Flashback

_- Why? - He asked_

_-I am sorry. - She answered_

_- But we were in love!_

_- The feelings we had back there...weren't love._

_- Please , don't leave me_

_- I am sorry. I can't marry you._

_- Don't. DONT"TTTTTTTTTTT! - He screams in pain_

_End Flash back_

The girl woke up form the nightmare." I had that nightmare again. But i can't remember anything.' She looks at her self. Oh no, she sweats too much. Silently, she prays in vain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' Ring Ring"

Almost immediately , the alarm clock falls on the floor. And of course, the person who threw it was no other than the pink pearl mermaid princess , Lucia.

" Rise and Shine, Hanon!"

No answer

'Hanon?"

On the bed next to her, Hanon is still asleep .

" Hanon, get up!"

Instead of answering her best friend, Hanon put the pillows on her ears.

Lucia sighs

" Hey Hanon, Nagisa-kun is here! '

In an instant, Hanon got right up. ( Actually she jumps right out of the bed and...steps on Lucia 's foot!)

After figuring out that Lucia tricked her, Hanon stomps out of the room.

Today is a sunny day, but the weather is still a little bit cool, as the remnant of the spring. The sun is shining ,birds are singing. What could be better?

" Konichiwa , minna!"

" Ah, Lucia- chan" Rina greets them

" Ohayo Rina-chan!"

" Do you have any plans for this summer?' Rina asks

' Aren't we going home for the festivals and stuff?' asked a confused Hanon

" What festivals, Hanon-neechan?' - Seira asks innocently

" You will see!" All of them smiles

While some are happy, some are sad...

For example, in the cold Antarctic ocean...

" AHHHHH!'

' Somebody helps me , onegai!'

A purple mermaid , name Aoi ( Weird because Aoi means blue)runs into the palace. She bows before her princess and speaks:

- Karen-sama! we are under attack ! You must run. They are looking for you!

The princess hesitates.

- But...

- Now! Run, please. Hurry, before they found you!

Karen looks at Aoi

- Please take care, Aoi-san!

The palace slowly crumble and collapse into nothingness under the strong attacks. The sea monsters search for the Antarctic princess. Little did they knew, the purple pearl princess was hiding behind a coral bush, looking at her castle and cries.

" Chikane, i will surely revenge! ' Her hands curls into a fist ' I have to warn Noel-neechan, Coco-chan, Lucia-chan, Hanon-chan, Rina-chan and Seira-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucia suddenly feels worried. Looking at her necklace, she finds it glowing. ' Something is happening!' she thinks .'Something is threatening the sea! and Maybe Karen-chan, Noel-chan and Coco-chan is in danger!'

' Lucia, is something the problem?'

" No, Kaito. I am perfectly fine!'

'..' Kaito looks at her. " Really?"

'Yes'

' But you are sweating, your face is pale and you looks worried.'

Lucia was shocked. Was he always this good in knowing other's feelings? All his long time, as his girl friend, she herself hadn't notice. No, maybe she didn't even try to notice.

' I am sorry, but i afraid i won't be able to stay this summer. You know, we have a few ( and by 'a few', Lucia means many) traditions.

' Oh. That is bad. But you can still g to the surface sometime right?' He frowns

' I will try my best. But we are going to see each other in September anyway, right?'

He kissed her in the forehead.' Sure.'

The pearl starts to glows more and more, and even Kaito notices this.

' Lucia, your pearl is glowing. Is that why you were nervous? '

" Well,...'

' Then you should go and check of anything is wrong.'

'Yeah. . Goodbye Kaito. See you soon!Sorry for not staying here this summer.' Lucia waves as she runs to Pearl Piari

' Sayonara, Lucia! I love you!" Kaito waves

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Karen-chan?' asked a surprised Lucia.' What wind have brought you here?'

' My castle has just been under attack!' Karen says

" Do you know who did this?' Hippo asks

' Chi..chikane did this.'Karen speaks slowly to catch her breath .' He is the prince of Andros - a country at the very bottom of the sea. He was engaged to my cousin Akako, princess of Solaria- the country lies on the horizon ,very far from here!After she died , he turned crazy and , i believe , he is trying to collect all of the pearls to revive Akako!'

' He is a maniac! It is impossible to bring someone from her underworld back to the surface!" CoCo comments.

" I was chased by them. Thanks to Aoi-san, i got here safely!' - Karen sighs' But i have nowhere to go. My palace , now, is completely destroyed!'

' Poor Karen!' Noel says , as she hugs her sister.

' Why don't you stay here, Karen-sama?'- Nikora suggests and all the other mermaids agree.

' Thank you, Nikora-san. You are too kind.' Karen replies

Rina adds:

' I think we should stay here for this summer. I afraid that Chikane will come for us if we go back.'

' But, what about other mermaids?'

'I have already sent them messages . They agree that a quarter of them will go to the surface to protect you, and the rest will protect the palace.' Hippo immediately answers .

Lucia looks at the sea. It is peaceful, too peaceful that nobody thinks or know if the big wave would come.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1 is done!**

**Heart ( me) : Ahh! I 'm finally done with chapter 1**

**Lucia : When are you going to release the next chapter?**

**Hanon & Rina : Yeah! When?**

**Heart : Soon. Don't you three worry, **

**Kaito : Am i going to be in the next chapter?**

**Heart : Sure,sure. And just so you know, next chapter, we are having an OC ! ( cry!) My very first OC ! **

**Coco : A he or a she?**

**Heart: A she, dear. And she is quite pretty,too. She kinds of resemble Karen.**

**Karen : Resemble me?**

**Heart : Yes, you!**

**Karen : So..-**

**Heart: sorry, i 've got to go. See you guys later.**

**Karen: But..-**

**Heart : Sayonara. And p****lease feel free to review or PM me!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Old friend and new friend

Konichiwa minna! I am back and better than ever~

So , how is the last chapter?

And thank you magic135 for reviewing! Your happiness is also my joy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Mermaid melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Pure because if i do, the manga would be a complete mess!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2 : First day of summer! Old friend and new friend!

'AHHHH! Coco says as she lies on the beach ( of course, with guys around flirting her!) ' Now this is real summer!'

'Tell me about it!' Noel agrees " But it is kind of boring when only the two of us is here ! Karen is with Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Seira shopping!

" I envy them!' Coco sighs. ' I want some new clothes, tooo!'

' OH, you always want everything, Coco' Noels thinks and smiles

Now, i will take you about 100 yards away , to the new SHOPPING MALL, where Karen , Seira and the trio are.

' How about this one, Karen-chan?'

' HANON! It is too short! ' Rina exclaims " It will be uncomfortable for her!'

" But it is soooo kawaii! Lucia complains ' Come on Rina! It is perfect.'

Karen just smiles. Oh, watching the trio arguing is sure funny!

" I like this dress. I think i will buy it! He will .. Oh, nothing! ' Karen says. This causes the trio to turn their attention to her and immediately, all of them grin.

' You miss Subaru-san, right? Right?' Rina laughs, which cause Karen to blush madly like a tomato!

' Ohh, somebody is in love!' Hanon smiles, while doing a lovey-dovey expression.

While Rina and Hanon tease Karen, Lucia takes her cellphone and call a certain somebody.

" Moshi moshi.'

" Hi, Kaito!'

' Eh, Lucia? IS there anything wrong?' Kaito asks worriedly ( Well, because cell phones aren't waterproof , or so i thought)

" I need you to help me with something! Please'

' Sure, anything'

" I need you to...'

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

- What do you mean by she is gone!

- I am truthly sorry, Master Chikane! - The servant , named Yasha bow before him - By the time i was there, she was nowhere in sight! The purple mermaid disappeared!

- You FOOL!

The poor servant could only bow before him and kept saying sorry.

' This is your last chance - Chikane growls - Go get the other mermaid 's pearls. If you can't find them, then don't bother coming back to my castle!

As he was speaking, he waves the staff. It has two sides : one is golden and the other is black. The golden side is now shining dimly and slowly turning black. On the contrary , the black side starts to grow more and more. The staff is losing its balance. Just with one swing, the ocean already crumble. If the dark side grow more and more, he will lose control of both the staff and his merman heart.

' Chikane, my son, please stop! ' Queen Helena yells in vain and fainted.

' My queen! Please wake up! Chikane, when did you become like this? You even locked your own parents in a deep sea chamber without food or drink for days!'

The poor King and Queen hugs each other ,waiting in vain for a bright tomorrow.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-

'Bang'

-Did you guys hear that? Lucia asks

'Yeah!' Hanon agrees and turns around.

" Oh, no! That is a very big wave! And thunder, too?! This is unusual. ' Rina says

" The last time I check, the sea was very peaceful!" Karen frown ' I bet that Chikane is behind this! '

" Let's go!'

_Pink pearl voice!_

Mizuiro pearl voice !

**Green pearl voice!**

_**Purple pearl voice!**_  
After transforming into their Idol form, they immediately run to the beach to save the sea.

_Why mienu asu e to kitai kome aruiteru no_  
_Mada kimi o omou tochuu mital ni zawameku_

Nothing happens . The wave is still as big and as powerful as before!

_Wakare to namida hikikae ni nani o sono te ni shita_ _no_  
Inori_ dake kimi ni todoku to iu izayoi no tsuki ni deau_  
_Are wa tool machi no zanzou meguri meguru amai tsuioku_

Still nothing happens. The wave wrecks the ships,creating a big tornado.

_Maru de natsu so arashi no you na scene miseru dake_  
_Kanashimi wa shizen na genshou yasuragi wa tada no inshou_  
_Kokoro moyou toki akasu keyword aa sagashite_

Lucia 's hands turn into a fist. " Why?'

_Sougen no hikari kaze ni kieru you misty mystery_  
_Are wa tooi machi no zanzou meguri meguru amai tsuioku_

Time seems to be frozen. The wave stops.  
_Maru de natsu no arashi no you na scene aa sagashite_  
_Sougen no hikari kaze ni kieru you misty mystery_

No more broken ships, no more tsunami_s._

No more people yelling, no more thunder.

Lucia is glowing , glowing as if the is a big fireball...

FIRE POWER!

Almost in an instant, Lucia transform into a beautiful girl. Her hair, eye and expression is the same, but she is wearing a knee-hength pale red dress, with fire patterns and a big bone behind it.

' IS this me?'

' Lucia! What happened?'

' You look different!'

' I don't know.' said a confused Lucia. ' One second i was mad at myself for being so useless, the next i found my self dressing in this outfit?!'

" It is because you have awaken!' Said a warm voice

" AQUA REGINA-SAMA!' Karen said, still shocked

' Keep on awakening your full power, and you will be able to set things right once again!' Aqua Regina says as she disappears into thin air.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-

I wake up and looks around. The storm had made people run like crazy , and i was behind. I stand up from the soft sand of the beach.

' Karen-chan? Are you alright?' As i looks up, i see three girls looking at me.

' Uh, who are you girls?

' ...' They look at each other confusingly .

" My name is not Karen.' I answers them

'She is right, you know!'

' Kaito-kun, Karen-chan!' the pink-hair girl smiles.

This Karen looks almost identical to me. Even our eye color is the same.

' I am sorry. we made a mistake.'

' It is Ok!' I get up and start to make my way out of the beach.

' Excuse me...What is your name? I hope we can be friends!'

I turn around and smile.

'My name is Akabi. Nice to meet you.' I say, and turn away.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-

**_Heart : See,i told you it would be soon._**

**_Lucia : as expected from you, you did not let me down._**

**_Heart : ( smile)_**

**_Karen : Who is that girl anyway?_**

**_Heart : That, my dear, you will have to wait. Opps, got to go. extra classes are waiting. Please feel free to review or PM me!_**


	3. The date that went wrong

Hi! it is me! Heart!

How are you guys? And thanks for viewing my story, but if you can, please review!

Disclaimer : I am neither Hanamori Pink nor Michiko Yokote so Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Ptich is not mine !

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

chapter 3 : The date that went wrong.

-WHAT!? - Karen screams - You arranged me on a date?!

- Yep! - Lucia smiles ,hands on her hip

- ARE YOU INSANE OR WHAT?! I can't go on a random date with a guy that i don't know!?

At this point, Lucia smiles.

- Who say that you don't know him?

- I DO KNOW him?! Who? Who is he?- Karen yells.

The trio smile and nod their head.

-He is a guy that you know! -Lucia says.

- He is handsome! - Hanon adds.

- And he has blue hair! - Said Rina.

Karen screams:

- I am never going on a date with Nagisa-kun, you moron!

The trio's jaws drop and they fell, laughing and rolling on the floor.

- What is so funny?- Karen asks with a 'feh'.

- Your date is not Nagisa...- Hanon syas, still laughing.

- He is Subaru-san...- Lucia finishes Hanon 's sentence.

Karen's face turn as red , no maybe redder than a tomato.

- Suu...Suba...ru ..- ss..san?

-Um-Hmm - Rina answers, giving Karen a thumb-up

- How...did you guys arrange a date with Subaru-san for me any way?

- Well, we looked in your phone book, i found your Su-chan! - Hanon mincing

Karen blushes.

- Your date will be tonight, at 7 o' clock, at Maki 's restaurant,. Kaito had already booked a table for you.

Karen screams with a volume so loud that can break many people's ears.

- TONIGHT?! But i am not ready? What am i going to wear? How am i going to act?

- Don't you worry! We are here to help! - Lucia states, putting her hand on Karen's shoulder.

- At seven, you will be clean, beautiful and polite!- Rina adds, putting her hand on Karen 's another shoulder.

- And Subaru-san will definitely fall for you , Karen-chan! - Hanon holds Karen's hands with sparkly eyes.

Karen sigh. " Oh, Kami-sama? Why do they have to be so overly romantic and persistent ?' This is going to be long.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

- Let's get your face clean!- Coco says.

- what are you going to do?

- I am going to return you to Beauty Base Zero. ( Sounds familiar ?)

- Base Zero?

- Now, now, be patient and don't asks me questions.

And after 5 minutes, Karen got rid of the make up, the nail paint and all of her necklace, bracelet ( not the pearl tear, of course). Now, she is wearing a towel and a cucumber -face-mask.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

- Now what kind of hair shall i do for you? - Hanon asks.

- Why is it YOU who do my hair of all people?!

- Because i am the expert of hair making.

- Fine- She groans- Let's get this over with!

After hours ...

- Yes! This is perfect. Take a good look in the mirror, Karen-chan!

When Karen looks at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe if this is her or a god. 9 Please clap for the power of Hanon )

Her hair is braided into a bun tightly which falls on her shoulder .and tied by a small, cute purple bone. Hanon had made them curly and put on small twinkling strings behind her hair. ( Imagine Sailor Venus's hair that has braid ) there is also a small, purple ringlet on her hair.

' My my! Hanon! " Karen hugs her friend.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

- Now, we will do your dress . - Lucia says

- And also the accessories ! - Noel adds

Karen stares at them. Noel and Lucia sure isn't a great team, but let's see what they come up with. Sighing, she closes her eyes.

- How about this one?

- Yes! That's perfect.

- I think that 's a little too much.

- Yep! Now for the finishing touch!

- Karen!

- We are done!

When Karen open her eyes, she found herself in a knee-length purple and yellow dress with a small purple one and a little sequins . The dress has flowers on it, assembled in a zig-zag partern. She is now wearing a pair of ruby earrings with matching necklace.

- Rina !- Lucia calls out. - We are done. It is your part now!

- Kay!

- Rina's part?

- She will do the make up. She has been to a show and has experience about make up.

Karen sigh. ' How many parts are there any way?'

- Alright. Rina-chan, please be gentle.

Rina smiles .' Don't worry. I won't put too much make up on you. Just a little bit.'

can't help but smiles back. Rina was right, the make up was thin and her face isn't hurt. People can still see her natural face and hair.

' The girls are sure helpful. How did they know so much about this kind of stuff anyway?'

' And now for Stage-'

' I don't want any more stage, please.' Karen says with a pleading voice so sweet that people can't help loving her.

' This is very important. This is about what you should Do and Don't on a date.' Lucia smiles.

' And now Sara will teach you. ( Of course in the form of a ghost)'

And after two hours of lecturing, Karen almost fall asleep.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

- Come, my servant. - Chikane growls at the small ball of darkness.- Come, the beast of darkness.

- Yes, my Lord. - The monster steps out from the now large ball.

- Well come to the water world, my beast. I have a mission for you.

- I am at your service . - The beast - named Cypress- kneels

- Go and get me the pearl tear of the mermaid princesses. If you an't find the pearl tear, then bring back this girl. - As he speaks , small lights appear and form the picture of a beautiful princess - Akako. You will have a partner , Marigold. she will listens to your commands.

- Yes, my lord. - with that, the monster leaves.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

' You will be just fine, Karen. ' She tells herself.

' Excuse me, Miss Karen! '

' Lucia.'

' Mr Subaru is waiting for you at table Three.' she says ' This way please.' As Lucia walks to Karen , she whispers in her ear. ' Don't worry, you will be just fine.'

Karen could only manages a small nod in return, because they are at table Three. The table was beautiful in pink satin and a crystal vase that has white Carnation and Acacia.

' Ah, Karen-san. You have come.' Said Subaru

' Su..baru-san.'

' Please , have a seat.' She follows his instruction and sit on the chair.

' It has been a long time since i met you. How do you do?'

_' Don't answer vaguely ! - said Sara. Tell the person about your health and what you are doing, but not too detail. Show some thing informative. ' _Sara's words echoed in her mind and she quickly answers .' I am doing just fine, thank you. There were a few problems so i have to move here. I live with my friends and my elder sister, Noel.'

' Oh! I am sorry to hear that. I hope you will get used to living here.'

' Thank you very much. And how are you lately?

' Well' Subaru says , appearing to be pleased with the question ' I am doing a few research about the sea's strange behavior lately. But i am sure you wouldn't be interested in it.'

Karen smiles . ' Well, i do know a little bit about it. Recently there were a big wave that almost crush the near by beaches.'

_Don't try too hard to blend in. Be yourself, but you should have your opinion ._

' Ring'

' Welcome to the restaurant. Please have a seat. ' Hanon smiles at the new guest.

' Thank you, Miss.' He returns the greeting politely, with a small bow. ' Akabi, come in.'

' Akabi-san?

' Oh! It is you.' The purple hair girl smiles. " Nice to see you again.'

Bang.

' Thunder!' Akabi yells and hides behind Hanon.

' Don't be such a sceardy cat, Akabi. ' The man turns around.

' It is Ok, Akabi-san.' Hanon comforts her.

Bang Bang Bang.

' Oh dear. It rained.' Lucia complains. ' And looks like it is not going to end soon.'

A figure emerges from the dark, using it's wet hands to open the energy ball. ' If they all collapse, then it will be easier to find. '

' Ahh, i feel so sleepy. '

' I am tired.'

' What is going on?' Rina wonders. ' Every one seems to fall asleep.

' Must be someone collecting their energy. ' Coco adds.

' Then we must stop them!" Hanon says.' But Seira, you should stay here and protect them under the sleeping spell. And i think that Noel should stay with her.'

" Alright' Noel agrees.' You guys becareful. '

' Thanks.'

**Pink pearl voice!**

_Mizuiro pearl voice_

Green pearl voice

**_Aiiro pearl voice_**

_Yellow pearl voice._

**Orange pearl**** voice**

' HAHAHAH! Welcome, mermaid princesses! Now fall under my power!'

' Who..are you?'

' I am Cypress and i have to capture you. Now you will come with me. ' He saiys

' We won't '

' Then, shall we trade? ' Cypress holds out a ball which is the energy ball.

' Come on girls, Let's sing!' Lucia says

Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada

Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE

Kimi ni zenzen kyoumi nai  
Uso YOU ARE MY PERFECT GUY  
Tokimeki wa kakusenai  
Honto wa ki ni natte shikanai  
Koi ni bukiyou sokona STYLE  
Kimi no mae da to betsujin mitai  
Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no mama

They sing and dance, but it doesn't seem to affect the guy standing in the dark circle, holing the energy ball.

Soredemo I'M ALRIGHT  
Koi no yukue nante  
Dare ni mo wakaranai desho OH OH  
Kitto kono koi chanto itsuka kanau hazu shinjite  
Mada IT ISN'T THE LAST CHANCE FOR ME

Ironna LOVE STORY wo  
Egaiteru mune no naka  
Demo risou ni wa hodo tooi  
Watashitte wagamama  
Sore kurai no koto wakatteru  
Dakedo nani ka ikenai no?

They sing louder and louder. Still, nothing hapens.

Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada  
Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE

Kimi no koto omou to  
Dokidoki ga tomanarai HEART BEAT  
Tanoshikumo naru kedo fuan ni mo naru  
Kono mama okubyouna watashi ja dame da ne  
Chotto dake demo yuuki wo kudasai kamisama

** I must sing with all my heart, sing for the love of every one in this planet, sing for people that i cherish!**

Dakara ne mou baibai ima made no watashi ni  
I'M HERE TO TELL MY LOVE...  
Jitto matteru dake ja nanimo hajimaranai kono saki  
YEAH IT IS THE BEST CHANCE FOR ME

Ironna LOVE STORY wo  
Egaiteru mune no naka  
Risou made ato dore kurai?  
Watashitte wagamama  
Sore kurai ko koto yurushite  
Hitorijime ni shiteitai

Kimi to no koi ni koi wo shiteru dake de tsutaetakutemo mada  
Himitsu ni shiteru hou ga shiawase dakara ima wa watashi dake no SECRET LOVE

'Ahhhhhh! ' the demon named Cypress screams, and shoot attacks .

**Fire Power! **

'Flame dance!'

**Water Power**!

'Water dragon! '

The two 's attack dispose of the dark energy surrounding them .

' HUh!' Hanon looks at herself. ' how did i got in this dress? This means that i have awaken ?'

"Yes, Mizuiro pearl voice, no Water. ' A voice startles her

' Aqua Regina- sama!'

' Please help other mermaid princesses to awaken as well.' and she disappears into thin air, as if she wasn't there.

' Hanon! You awakened!' Lucia says

It is true. Hanon is now wearing a soft knee-length blue dress that has many ruffles with a brand new soft blue shoe !

But the demon's plan isn't that simple. While Cypress was out there dealing with the mermaid princesses, Marigold - under his command, follow the strange energy in Maki 's Restaurant. In the Restaurant, Noel and Seira are doing their best to keep the dark energy from getting inside the beach 's area. ( Just so you know, the restaurant just assemble a pair of speaker. )

And Karen, knowing nothing of this, is still enjoying her date innocently .

' There fore, i was late , and-'

BOOM!

' What is that? turning around, she finds everybody looking out of the window. A beast in a thick cloak is making it's way toward the Restaurant. She is abput to transform , but Noel , no , Aiiro pearl voice put her hand on Karen's shoulder, Whispers " I will handle this. Don't worry, Karen. ' ( Subaru is looking at the window so he doesn't notice)

They collapse. All the people in Maki 's restaurant collapse but Karen, Orange pearl voice and Aiiro pearl voice.

Karen rushes to Subaru - who is now on the floor. ' Subaru! Subaru! '

' He won't wake up, Princess, no mater what you do '

' Who are you?' Karen , Seira and Noell ask .

' I am Marigold, and i shall take you, princess Akako.'

' I am not Akako-chan! She is dead!'

Marigold's eyes shines.

' Please, princess Akako, come with me. There is no good in pretending.'

" I ..AM MOT PERTENDING. AND I AM NOT AKAKO!"

PURPLE PEARL VOICE

' How dare you hurt other people. You will pay! '

' You really aren't Akako. How disappointing. ' The demon, Marigold disappears in a puff of smoke.

' You!'Karen yells ' Come back here!'

'Karen -chan ..' Subaru whispers and slowly open his eyes. Quickly, they de transform into Noel, Karen and Seira. Every one is slowly waking up as well.

' What happened?'

' How did i fall on the floor?'

' Subaru-san. You were dizzy and fell. Maybe you should go home and rest.'

' Yeah. Sorry, Karen-chan. Maybe We can go around the park for some ice cream.'

' I 'd love to'

And they had a nice evening together, without any enemy attacking .

' Hey Karen -san.'

' Yes , Subaru-san?' Karen says, leans on his shoulder.

' I 've been thinking for a few days. I realized how i miss you and how lonely i am without you. I love you, Karen -chan'

' ...'

' Karen -chan?' Subaru asks nervously. Next to him, Karen is already asleep. Subaru silently leans in, making the space between them zero.

' AWWW!" Lucia thinks . Discreetly, she takes a photo of them kissing.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Heart : Hello!**

** Lucia, Hanon, & others: Hello!**

**Heart : This chapter marks my record of a total 2,470 words.**

**Rina: Congragulation!**

**Heart : Thank you! This cheers me up because chapter two doesn't have any review. How sad! **

**Hanon : Don't worry! Keep on trying!**

**Lucia : Yeah! I believe you will get many reviews soon!**

**Noel: I believe that you will have reviews in no time!**

**Heart : Thank you! And please,( to readers) fell free to REVIEW or PM me! I love you!**


End file.
